The present invention relates generally to a checkout system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating a checkout system which has a number of payment devices for tendering payment during an assisted checkout transaction.
In the retail industry, the largest expenditures are typically the cost of the goods sold followed closely by the cost of labor expended. With particular regard to the retail grocery or supermarket industry, the impetus to reduce labor costs has focused on reducing or eliminating the amount of time required to handle and/or process the items or goods to be purchased by a customer. To this end, there have been a number of self-service checkout systems developed which attempt to substantially eliminate the need for a checkout clerk.
A self-service checkout system is operated by a customer without the aid of a checkout clerk. Hence, during operation of a self-service checkout system, the customer scans individual items for purchase across a scanner and then places the scanned items into a grocery bag, if desired. The customer then pays for his or her purchases either at the self-service checkout system if so equipped, or at a central payment area which is staffed by a store employee. Thus, a self-service checkout system permits a customer to select, itemize, and in some cases pay for his or her purchases without the assistance of the retailer""s personnel.
It should be appreciated that a given retailer may have a number of reservations in regard to implementation of self-service checkout systems into the retailer""s operation. For example, certain self-service checkout systems which have heretofore been designed are more expensive relative to assisted checkout systems (i.e. retail checkout systems which are operated by an employee of the retailer such as a checkout clerk). The higher cost associated with a self-service checkout system is typically due to the fact that the system itself must perform functions that would normally be performed by the checkout clerk operating the checkout system thereby increasing the number of components associated with the self-service checkout system. For instance, in the case of a self-service checkout system, the system must provide security from improprieties such as theft. Moreover, in certain self-service checkout systems, the checkout system itself must collect payment from the customer for his or her items for purchase. It is the cost of the hardware and software necessary to provide such functions to the self-service checkout system which in certain cases cause the cost of the system to typically exceed the cost of an assisted checkout system.
Moreover, a number of retailers fear that the retailer""s customers may not embrace the idea of using self-service checkout systems to checkout their items for purchase thereby potentially causing the systems to go unused in the retailer""s store. In such a situation, the retailer would have expended a relatively substantial sum of money for a checkout system which is not being utilized thereby increasing costs associated with the retailer""s operation.
Yet further, it is generally recognized that a well-trained checkout clerk is capable of completing a checkout transaction in a more timely manner relative to an untrained customer. Accordingly, during periods of peak demand within the retailer""s store, it is desirable for the retailer to operate a relatively large number of assisted checkout systems in order to expedite the checkout process thereby preventing customers from undesirably being forced to wait in long checkout queues. However, during periods of lesser demand within the retailer""s store, it is desirable for the retailer to operate a relatively large number of self-service checkout systems in order to reduce the number of employees (i.e. checkout clerks) that the retailer must have present in the store. Hence, a compromise must be made between the number of assisted checkout systems and the number of self-service checkout systems which are installed in the retailer""s store.
What is needed therefore is a checkout system which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a low-cost, easy-to-operate checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system. What is further needed is a checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system that can be quickly and easily converted between the two types of systems.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating an assisted checkout terminal. The method includes the step of operating a code entry device associated with the checkout terminal so as to allow retail personnel to enter a number of items for purchase into the checkout terminal. The method also includes the step of generating an end-of-itemization control signal in response to an indication by the retail personnel that a last item for purchase of the number of items for purchase has been entered into the checkout terminal. Moreover, the method further includes the step of operating a currency acceptor associated with the checkout terminal so as to allow a customer to tender payment for the number of items for purchase in response to generation of the end-of-itemization control signal, whereby the customer tenders payment for the number of items for purchase without assistance from the retail personnel.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided An assisted checkout terminal. The terminal includes a code entry device for entering a number of product codes respectively associated with a number of items for purchase. The terminal also includes a currency acceptor. Moreover, the terminal includes a processing unit electrically coupled to both the code entry device and the currency acceptor. In addition, the terminal includes a memory device electrically coupled to the processing unit. The memory device has stored therein a plurality of instructions which, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to (a) operate the code entry device so as to allow retail personnel to enter the number of product codes respectively associated with the number of items for purchase, (b) generate an end-of-itemization control signal in response to an indication by the retail personnel that a last product code associated with a last item for purchase of the number of items for purchase has been entered, and (c) operate a currency acceptor associated with the checkout terminal so as to allow a customer to tender payment for the number of items for purchase in response to generation of the end-of-itemization control signal, whereby the customer tenders payment for the number of items for purchase without assistance from the retail personnel.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating an assisted checkout terminal. The method includes the step of operating a scanner associated with the checkout terminal so as to allow retail personnel to enter a number of items for purchase into the checkout terminal. The method also includes the step of generating an end-of-itemization control signal in response to an indication by the retail personnel that a last item for purchase of the number of items for purchase has been entered into the checkout terminal. Moreover, the method includes the step of operating a currency acceptor associated with the checkout terminal so as to allow a customer to tender payment for the number of items for purchase in response to generation of the end-of-itemization control signal. The checkout terminal includes a customer side and a personnel side which is opposite the customer side. Retail personnel is positioned on the personnel side of the checkout terminal during both the scanner operating step and the currency acceptor operating step. The customer is positioned on the customer side of the checkout terminal during both the scanner operating step and the currency acceptor operating step.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided checkout terminal. The checkout terminal includes a terminal base having (i) a substantially horizontal upper surface, (ii) a customer side, and (iii) a personnel side which is opposite the customer side. The checkout terminal also includes a scanner secured to the terminal base, the scanner being disposed in a relatively flush mount orientation with the horizontal upper surface. The scanner is operable in (a) an assisted mode of operation in which a first item for purchase is entered with the scanner by retail personnel, and (b) a self-service mode of operation in which a second item for purchase is entered with the scanner by a customer. During operation of the scanner in the personnel mode of operation (a) the retail personnel is positioned on the personnel side of the terminal base, and (b) the customer is positioned on the customer side of the terminal base. During operation of the scanner in the self-service mode of operation the customer is positioned on the customer side of the terminal base.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful checkout system.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved checkout system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of operating a checkout system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of operating a checkout system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lowcost, easy-to-operate checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system that can be quickly and easily converted between the two types of systems.